


No work today

by Aestara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestara/pseuds/Aestara
Summary: You try to go to work, but Seven stops you.





	No work today

It’s almost 6am. You’re already dressed for work. The apartment felt cold and unwelcoming ever since Seven showed up. Despite saving you, he isn’t acting like the Seven you know from the chatroom. He’s being cold and distant towards you. You’re just glad you have an early start, all-day shift today to take your mind, and your body, away from the apartment.

You rush through the kitchen area – the apartment was more like one open space, meaning there was nowhere to hide from Seven’s cold aura unless you were in the bathroom. You swipe your keys from the counter, but the jingle catches Seven’s attention immediately.

“What are you doing?” he asks, shock in his voice.

You give him a hurt look. “I’m going to work.”

“No, you’re not.”

You stand there like an idiot for a moment, surprised at the intensity of the demand. You throw your arms up in indignation. “Yes, I am!” You turn to leave, but Seven is already hot on your trail. He deftly snatches the keys from your hand and stashes them in one of his numerous pockets. You didn’t quite catch which pocket exactly.

You glower at him, not bothering to try and man-handle him for the keys. Without those, your workplace is well over an hour away. There’s no point in going.

“You need to understand; I can’t protect you if you leave.”

“What, I’m supposed to stay here?” There’s anger in your voice. “I’m not allowed to leave?”

“No.” His reply is clipped and short. With your leaving no longer an imminent threat, he returns to the corner, getting back to work.

You groan in endless frustration. “I wouldn’t want to leave if you would just talk to me like a human being!” you finally shout. Seven eyes you briefly. You almost convince yourself there’s a flicker of regret in his eyes, but they just return back to the laptop screen. Angry and hurt, tears prick your eyes. Not wanting to embarrass yourself further in front of Seven, you storm into the bathroom, away from his pressuring aura.

Seven watches you leave. He knows he’s hurt you deeply. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually publishing my fanfiction T_T so short and sweet.. but not sweet  
> Sorry it isn't something happy! I always say Seven deserves happiness, but this came to mind after day eight...


End file.
